godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Gigamoth
Bio The skies darkened as the mighty KING GHIDORAH slowly, painfully tore apart the once-beautiful planet Earth. Mountains were ripped asunder, forests blazed to ruin, and the most powerful organisms on the planet were drained of their lifeforce. As the life of the planet began to ebb away, the Earth's very spirit refused to be destroyed. With her last measure of strength, the Mother of All created, in her image, a being of incredible force and sublime grace; GIGAMOTH. Of course, as all creatures, Gigamoth had to earn its way in the world...feed, grow, learn. Born a huge larvae, her armor protected her against most external threats, but just barely against Ghidorah's might. Armed with only a handful of powers, Gigamoth first tried to fight the beast head-on...to little avail. Utilizing its natural abilities, it developed a hit-and-run stratedgy against the King of Terror, and eventually, Gigamoth launched one massive assault; an army of dinosaurs against the King of Terror, lead by the huge larvae. Ghidorah, initially pushed back, quickly overwhelmed the lower lifeforms and nearly killed Gigamoth. The young deity sought refuge deep within the forests of the prehistoric jungle, where it travelled to a massive tree, bigger than any other on the planet...the Tree of Life, which had existed since the birth of plant life itself. Gigamoth formed its cocoon at the base of the tree, drawing from the last life the planet had to give, and, under the gaze of the last of the dinosaurs, whom had gathered to bear witness to the birth of their new god, Gigamoth was reborn! A winged giant of light, it sped across the planet to challenge Ghidorah to battle! As the fight raged, it appeared that Gigamoth was close to finally driving the space dragon offworld, but then the King of Terror tried something new, something that nearly cost Ghidorah's own life force: channeling his gravitational power through his mighty wings, Ghidorah trapped Gigamoth in a vortex of energy, and then charged what remained of his solar power into a single blast, intent on cutting straight through the benevolent kaiju. However, even as the blast began to strip away Gigamoth's own mortality, something beyond comprehension occurred - Gigamoth gave birth to MOTHRA and BATTRA! The two larvae fell from Gigamoth's vaporizing husk, and the one-time-only power that Ghidorah used had weakened him, thus forcing him into retreat. He left the planet, seeking easier prey elsewhere. Mothra and Battra regarded each other for a time...but then Battra roared, challenging Mothra for the territory that was the battleground. Mothra, seeing the destruction that had been wrought and what was left of the Earth, decided that enough fighting had be done this day. She went into hibernation, and Battra, himself confused and angry, eventually succumbed to slumber himself. One day, perhaps, these two giants would be needed again, and perhaps, one day, the two would find their unity again. Abilities/Aspects: (larvae): * - Able to spin silk to distract foes * - Fires elemental energy from horn on forehead * - Armored hide * - Camouflage (imago): * - Fires elemental laser from forehead * - Creates force-field to deflect attacks * - Able to charge chi into massive blast from thorax * - Wings make for excellent blade weapons External links *Godzilla Neo - GIGAMOTH Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art